


A missing scene

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Futamono, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 2x06 Futamono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A missing scene

They lingered by the harpsichord, tenderly exploring one another’s mouths until the fire burned to embers.

Hannibal pulled back, searching Alana’s eyes for consent and finding only contentment. “I don’t mean to presume…” He began before she quieted him with a touch of her fingers to his lips.

“Take me to bed, Hannibal” she said with a tone of certainty.

He drew her in for another kiss, this one more heated than the lazy ones they had shared thus far. Hannibal felt Alana’s gasp of shock at the intensity of the kiss, carefully noting the way her body arched against him.

He got to his feet, scooping Alana into his arms without breaking their connection. At the base of the stairs he leveraged her between himself and the wall. Had he been any less of a gentleman he would’ve taken her then and there but he managed to listen to the quiet voice in the back of his mind reminding him that Alana was a lady, and deserved to be treated as such.

Hannibal lowered Alana to the floor on shaky legs so they could ascend the stairs. She stopped short in the doorway of his bedroom, granting reverence to the moment as she had never entered Hannibal’s inner sanctum before. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her flush against his body as he pushed her into his room.

Alana could feel Hannibal’s breath on her neck as he kissed and nibbled her delicate white skin, content to let him touch her for now. She felt his head dip to the back of her dress and his hands smoothly unzipping it.

Hannibal kissed Alana on the mouth as he pushed the dress off her shoulders, his actions assured, confident of their mutual desire. 

As she thoroughly explored Hannibal's mouth with her tongue, Alana began to work on his clothes. His tie was long discarded, but there were still so many buttons - from his waistcoat, shirt, and further south. Alana let her hands hover at Hannibal's waistband suddenly scared to broach the final line between colleagues and becoming lovers.

He paused the kiss, resting his head against her forehead “Are you okay, Alana?” he asked, his voice edged with the gruffness of desire. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her sides as she stood in momentary indecision. 

“Screw it” she muttered, resuming the kiss with added fervour and bravado, and popping the button on Hannibal's trousers. 

He let out a sigh as Alana released him from the fabric prison which had been pressing uncomfortably against his member for some time. Hannibal took the lead, pushing Alana down onto the bed and doing away with her underwear before dealing with his own. 

Alana gasped as Hannibal ran an experimental finger through her slit, finding her wet and wanting. “Hannibal please” she crooned. In truth she'd thought about this moment many times, having had a crush on Hannibal since she had been his student. It had seemed like forever since she'd wanted him inside her. 

As Hannibal thrust himself inside her with as much gentleness as he could muster, Alana discovered that it felt better than in any of her fevered imaginings. Her body arched against him as he filled her completely, desperate for as much contact as possible. 

Hannibal was gentle with Alana, not for her sake but because he enjoyed watching her tortured with desire, desperate for release. And at his own hand, more the better, as far as he was concerned. 

Eventually Hannibal could delay his own pleasure no longer and subjected Alana's body to wild thrusts that made her mewl with pleasure. The sounds she was making only spurred on his imminent release. He finally came inside of her with a long groan. 

Immediately he found her lips, engaging her in a brief breathless kiss and slowly lowering his weight down beside her on the mattress. He could see the flush on Alana’s chest as he recovered his breath enough to resume kissing her. He was thirsty for her mouth, even after such a spectacular orgasm. He wished he could ingest her, savour every delicious mouthful that was Alana Bloom. Maybe he would. Once he got bored with possessing her sexually, which he predicted would take some time.

Alana had barely caught her breath when Hannibal’s mouth found her’s again. She writhed in his arms, milking every last drop from his rapidly softening cock. Eventually the damp patch between her legs cooled and she scooched closer to Hannibal. As Alana drifted into sleep, she felt Hannibal wrap a possessive arm around her petite frame.


End file.
